gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Shodown 2 Special
Samurai Shodown 2 Special (真サムライスピリッツ 覇王丸地獄変 SPECIAL, Shin Samurai Spirits: Haohmaru Jigokuhen Special ''in Japan) is the surprising title for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita made by SNK Playmore, this marks the first game made by the company since King of Fighter XIII ( which was released in July 14th 2010) and the first game made by SNK Playmore to be on an eighth generation console. The game is developed by using the Unreal Engine 3, all characters are newly animated and all stages from ''Samurai Shodown 2 have been redrawn and updated. The game's story is a retelling of the events that occurred in Samurai Shodown 2, but with new stuff being added as well as the story of events of Samurai Shodown 2 and 2 Special fleshed out more, all 17 characters that were in Samurai Shodown 2 return, including 5 characters from other games of the Samurai Shodown series, 1 new character and a guest character, making the total sum of 24 characters playable in the game. Gameplay, Menus and Differences The gameplay in Samurai Shodown 2 Special has a lot of changes due to being on a new console, compare to Samurai Shodown 2 that was on the Neo Geo Console and arcades, the normal game play when battling is similar to the one in Samurai Shodown V Special (Samurai Spirits Zero Special in Japan), but players who want to go back to fighting with the old school controls of Samurai Shodown 2 have the available option to do so if they wished. All characters have a selection of special moves and 2 Rage Explosion Moves, the game also marks the return of the Zetsumei Ougi finishers in which all characters can perform with a unique fatality move to finish the opponent off in the most gory, most violent manner, the stylish deaths at the end of many rounds also appear in the game. Samurai Shodown 2 Special, like many other recent fighting games, houses a variety of modes (Story, Arcade, Versus, Time Attack, Survival) and an options menu, as well as gallery mode where you can view old and new illustrations and drawings of Samurai Shodown 2 Special or Samurai Shodown 2, you can also listen to the soundtrack (from both games) in this mode. The Options menu in particular gives you the opportunity to change the controls suited to those who prefer playing the old fashioned way or not, also the music can also be changed to that of the original themes. Characters Every character that was playable in Samurai Shodown 2 return and are joined with 7 other characters (5 recurring, 1 new and 1 guest). Characters that have appeared in previous Samurai Shodown games are labelled with a * next to their name, characters new the game are labelled with a *NEW* next to their name. Haohmaru Genjuro Kibagami Ukyo Tachibana Nakoruru Galford D. Weller Hanzo Hattori Charlotte Christine Colde Jubei Yagyu Kyoshiro Senryo Wan-Fu Gen-an Shiranui Earthquake Cham Cham Neinhalt Sieger Nicotine Caffeine Kuroko (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Mizuki Rashoujin (Final Boss, unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Rimururu* - Nakoruru's younger sister, Rimururu wonders where her sister has got to ever since she caught sight of a samurai with a heavy long katana. She decides to leave the village and search for Nakoruru. Kazuki Kazama* - A rogue ninja from the Kazama clan whose sister Hazuki harbors a special power. Kazuki is looking for the whereabouts of a friend of both him and his sister, for he has gone missing for weeks now. Mina Majikina* - She was saved from her suicide following the events of Samurai Shodown V. She had since been living with the person that saved her during the incident and eventually developed feelings for him. Her friend has not been seen since and Mina, feeling the unnatural, evil presence plaguing the land takes up her bow once again and searches for the person she cares about. (She no longer has that annoying little thing called Chample anymore). Iroha* - The devoted maid to her master whom has recently grown ill and it is due to the evil that is spreading throughout the land. Iroha decides to take it upon herself to find and eliminate the one responsible for this, so her master will be cured of his sudden sickness. Shirou Amakusa Tokisada* - The good soul of Amakusa, he senses the presence of Ambrosia who is about to be awakened by Mizuki and journeys to Makai in order to prevent such a catastrophy from happening. Munekage Toki *NEW* - Serves as the Sub-Boss. A Samurai who lost his right arm to a raging demon during a rebellion a few years ago, Munekage wields a heavy katana known as 'Chikakage'. He is kidnapped and brainwashed by Mizuki to do her bidding and to prevent anyone who tries to interfere with her plans, Mizuki crafted a new right arm for Munekage, but he is more dangerous with the sword without it. Saber - The Guest character who is from the Fate/Stay Night series made by Type-Moon. She wields the famous Noble Phantasm sword Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory. Category:SNK Category:Fighting Game Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Remakes Category:Enhanced Versions of Existing Games Category:SNK Playmore